


Cold Winter, Sink Your Teeth In Me

by deandratb



Series: Drabble Requests [7]
Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 06:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12789123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deandratb/pseuds/deandratb
Summary: Prompted drabble; a day off.





	Cold Winter, Sink Your Teeth In Me

**Author's Note:**

> For [when-did-this-become-difficult.](http://when-did-this-become-difficult.tumblr.com/) Prompt: **Joan Watson, wintertime, self-care**

Every once in a while, even Joan Watson needed a mental-health day. 

Tucked in her room with a mug of tea, she wrapped herself in a sweater and tried to ward off the winter chill.

Their last case had been particularly brutal. She could still see the victim's daughter sobbing, in her head. Sherlock would come barging in if she disappeared for too long, concern masked with manic energy, but for now, the quiet was all hers...and just what she needed.

Joan burrowed down deeper under the covers, breathing deep and slow. 

She was okay. 

She would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Title borrowed from "Goodnight New York" by Vienna Teng.


End file.
